


Mob King Bakura

by TariSirfalas



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood, Gen, Slow Updates, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/pseuds/TariSirfalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Pharaoh's soul is released, Yugi is captured by thugs in an alley and taken to be given judgment from the Mob King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> "History doesn't repeat itself, but it does rhyme." -Mark Twain

"Steve, I'm going to the bank down the street," Yugi told the cashier as he passed by the counter on the way to the front of the game shop. Taking the black suede coat off its hook near the door, he added, "Take care of any customers that come in, okay?"

The bright-eyed teenager nodded eagerly, puffing out his chest a bit. "You've got it, Mr. Mutou!" he proclaimed. Yugi chuckled as he opened the door. The disturbance caused the bell at the top to laugh merrily with him. "Won't be long!" he called. He waved his hand once and crossed the threshold into the bitter October wind.

He had only walked one block when he heard a rumble in the air and a torrent of rain started to fall. _"I should have brought the umbrella,"_ he thought to himself as he turned his collar up and began to jog down the street. There was a dry spot at the entrance to a narrow alley between two buildings where a store's awning hung out at the side. Yugi leaned against the brick wall at the corner and blew on his fingers to warm them. _"The rain has to let up sooner or later…"_

As the minutes passed, he found himself staring into the shadows of the alley. Rain rattled on the tops of metal dumpsters and collected in puddles on the asphalt, causing mirrors of the cloudy sky to appear on the ground. There was a flash of light as a car on the other side of the alley passed by and a sudden memory appeared in Yugi's mind. He had seen this alley before, many years ago when he was a teenager. _"Back when I had the Pharaoh…"_ He could almost see Rex and Weevil's wet, limp bodies on the ground as a pale, evil face leered at him from the shadows. A bone-chilling laugh seemed to reverberate across the dripping brick walls of the alley. Yugi shivered.

These memories were pushed into the back of his mind as dark silhouettes entered the alley from the other side. Instinctively, Yugi slunk back to the street side of the corner. After a minute or so, he leaned his head to the side just enough to peek one eye into the darkness. He could make out three figures huddling in the dead center of the alley. Two of them held an umbrella between them while the other wore a jacket with the hood raised up. In the darkness of the shadows, the alley resembled a scene from an old fashioned black-and-white movie. The three men seemed to be talking quietly with each other and Yugi realized that there must be some kind of drug deal going on. The man with the hood didn't seem to belong with the other two. He looked nervous and fidgety. Silently, Yugi crouched down and started to creep towards the men. He had the sudden idea that if he could get a good look at their faces, he could help turn them in for the police. There were a few tense minutes as he silently made his way toward the men. Finally stopping behind a rusty dumpster, he could make out what they were saying at last.

"…growing impatient, Tom," said the shorter of the two men under the umbrella. His thin, rat-like face sneered at the hooded figure. "Where's the goods you promised to deliver to us last week?"

"I-I've already told you," the man sputtered, his hands clinched together pleadingly. "The sh-shipment was delayed because of a customs mishap. The next time it's safe to deliver your order is next m-month."

"That's a shame, Tom," mocked the taller man, shaking his head slowly. "But you know the boss. He needs the goods now." He emphasized the last word by gripping the umbrella's handle tighter. This man's face looked more like a rhino, square-set and ugly.

"P-please don't do this to us!" the hooded man pleaded. "If we risk a shipment now, we're liable to lose men. Can't you just wait another month so the suspicion clears up?"

"I'm getting tired of your sniveling," said the rat man. He elbowed his taller accomplice, who was quick to grab the pleading man by the jacket and jerk him into the air. His hood flew off at that moment and Yugi got a look at his face for the first time. He was an aging man, with a balding head of gray hair and an unkempt moustache. Suddenly, there was a small click and a flash of light.

"Please…please!" the old man whispered hoarsely, fighting to keep his voice down.

"Shut up," the rat-faced man spat threateningly, pressing the small knife closer to his victim's throat. "Now, I'm gonna make this simple, Tom. You make sure that shipment is sent to us, or your little 'company' will need to look for another supervisor, got that?"

At that moment, a cat, its coat covered in grime, scampered across the alley, knocking over a couple glass bottles near the dumpster that Yugi was hiding behind. The two thugs immediately whipped their heads to where the sound originated and with a sickening feeling, Yugi realized he hadn't hidden himself as well as he had thought. His tall, spiky hair stuck out from the side of the dumpster.

"Show yourself!" demanded the man with the knife, brandishing it in his direction. Slowly, Yugi got into a standing position and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "That's it. Now, walk this way," Rat-face ordered him. As Yugi started to shuffle his way toward the group, Rhino lowered Tom back to his feet, but continued to hold him by the front of his jacket.

"You a cop?" Rat-face asked when Yugi was close enough. He shook his head vigorously. "Search 'em." Rhino shoved the old man to the ground roughly and began to search inside Yugi's jacket. "Stay right there, Tom," said Ratface, putting a wet boot on top of his victim's chest.

"No gun," checked off Rhino. "No badge." He took out Yugi's wallet from an inside pocket of his jacket and leafed through it. "Heh, baby pictures…so you're Yugi Mutou, eh? Hey, ain't you the guy that owns the game shop down the street?" Yugi nodded silently. Rhino turned his head to look at his friend. "What should we do with him? He's obviously seen too much. Should we off him?"

"And let the cops track us down when they find his body? Nah, we'll take 'em with us and let the boss decide what to do with 'em." Rat-face knelt down, his boot still digging into Tom's chest. "As for you, Tom, you're a lucky man. Because of this guy showin' up, you get another chance. Set that shipment up, or we'll have to schedule another 'meeting.'" He took his boot off and kicked him lightly. Tom got up from the ground and scurried away, glancing back at Yugi for a second before hurrying out of sight.

"Hold 'em still," Rat-face said, getting an old rag out of his coat pocket. Suddenly, Yugi's arms were thrust together behind his back and the rag shoved in his face.

"Sweet dreams," he heard Rhino murmur into his ear. Yugi caught a glimpse of the rainy sky before it faded to black. One last rain drop landed on his cheek and then…nothing.

He woke to the sound of laughter and a boot in his face. Slowly, his senses regained awareness and began to register his surroundings. He was lying on the floor, possibly in a warehouse, judging by the wooden crates around him. The laughter was coming from a group of men standing in a small circle, talking lively with each other. One of them was standing directly in front of Yugi's face, his back turned away from him. The back of his boot was caked in dust and mud. Quickly, Yugi closes his eyes, afraid the men would notice he was awake. From the constriction in his wrists and ankles, he realized he had been tied up and his mouth had been gagged. Just as he was about to begin to think about a way to escape his bindings, the man in front of him stepped back just an inch as he laughed obnoxiously. It was just enough for his heel to collide with Yugi's nose and send shockwaves of pain to his brain. He involuntarily cried out through his gag and jerked his head backwards on the floor to escape another hit. _"Stupid reflexes!"_ he thought to himself.

"Whoops!" the man chuckled, bending over to leer at him. "Well, look who's up?" One of the other men grabbed him roughly by the back of his jacket and pulled him to his feet. He produced a knife from his pocket and cut the bindings around his ankles.

"Come with us," he ordered Yugi, shoving him lightly in the direction of an open doorway. As he walked, Yugi tried to assess where he was. _"It's definitely a warehouse…Damn, it's cold!"_ He was led through the door and into a dark, metal hallway. A cold breeze came from a large fan in the wall at the end of it, causing a chill to ride up his spine and the back of his neck to prickle uncomfortably. Not that he wasn't uncomfortable already. The rope around his wrists were starting to chafe, rubbing his skin raw. The man in front of him turned abruptly to his left and entered another room. Obediently, Yugi followed. He caught a glimpse of snow white hair, and his breath caught in the chilly air.

The man was sitting leisurely in a high-backed armchair against the opposite wall, his fingers steepled before his lips as though he were deep in thought. On the floor beside sat a scandaly-clad woman, leaning against the chair in a practiced seductive pose. Yugi could see the metal chain that ran from the collar around her neck to a leg of the chair. She looked up at her 'master' with a look mixed with fear and lust. When she adjusted her silky white legs he caught a glimpse of the bottom of her feet. Scars crisscrossed across each one, freshly carved. Boxes upon boxes were stacked around the small room and rain water dripped from the mildew-ridden ceiling, but by the way the man in the chair carried his shoulders, this modest setting seemed like a luxurious throne room. His piercing stare was focused on Yugi, who gawked at him in return, his mouth hung open slightly in a momentary stupor. The link was broken when the thug behind Yugi shoved him into the room in order to come in himself. Yugi was guided to another smaller armchair in front of the other. As soon as he was seated, one of the men took out a knife and released his mouth gag and his wrists from the rope. Yugi thankfully rubbed them between his hands, but his awe-struck attention was still on the powerful man in front of him.

"Leave us," the man ordered, speaking in a deep, eloquent voice. Yugi's shoulders shook involuntarily as he spoke, and the man smirked. Both thugs filed out of the room and quickly shut the rot-eaten door. "Hello, Yugi," he greeted, lowering his hands to his lap and smiling wickedly.

"Bakura…" Yugi breathed the word, feeling the familiarity of it. His old enemy smiled slyly, his dark brown eyes glinting with malice. His face was just as pale as the last time he had seen him. One feature captured his attention in particular. Several wide scars criss-crossed his right cheek, even whiter than his skin. Yugi's mind raced with wild possibilities. "But how did you survive the battle with the Pharaoh? We thought you were destroyed!"

Bakura laughed, a loud carrying laugh that reverberated across the metal walls. "I'm not the spirit of the ring, you fool!" Yugi opened his mouth in astonishment. "That's right, Yugi. I'm your old pal Ryou!" Bakura chuckled darkly again.

"But you look like-"

"Him?" Bakura finished amusedly. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, Mr. Mutou? I must say that you look quite a bit like your old friend, the Pharaoh. Sound like him too. Did you honestly believe that you were the only one who was the reincarnation of someone from ancient Egypt? My voice does come in handy sometimes." Bakura grinned wickedly.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked, unable to keep the shock and pity from his voice. "Last thing we heard you'd disappeared almost fifteen years ago after…after…"

"After assaulting my neighbor in the middle of the night?" Bakura added. He smiled darkly. "I believe that's how the paper chose to describe it." Bakura paused to look musingly down at the woman chained to his armchair. He took a few locks of her dark hair in his hand and twirled them between his thin fingers. He continued to do this for several moments, staring unseeing into the floor beside Yugi's chair.

"Tell me, Yugi," Bakura said at last, looking back at his face and removing his fingers from the woman's hair. "When you and the Pharaoh separated all those years ago, how did you feel afterwards?"

"Well," Yugi answered, taken aback by the question. "I felt like I had lost a very good friend, but at the same time I knew that he had rubbed off on me, giving me courage and strength, so that he hadn't really been taken from me." Yugi seemed embarrassed after he said this. Clearly it was odd to tell such personal bits of information to your supposed captor.

Bakura steepled his fingers again. "Do you know what I felt when I was free from the spirit of the ring? Empty. Dirty. I felt like my innocence had been taken away from me and my soul had a dark hole in the center. I didn't know why at first, oh no. But I pieced together my tortured story over time." His hands became fists as the memory crossed his mind. He didn't seem to see Yugi anymore.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked again softly. After a moment, Bakura smirked mischievously at him.

"I filled my soul back up."


	2. Torture and Blood

Bakura reached over to the wooden crate on the floor beside him and picked up a dainty tea cup. He took a sip of the steaming liquid inside it before replacing it on the saucer and holding it on his lap. A picture of eloquence. It was only his eyes that betrayed the wild, malicious creature within.

"As I mentioned earlier, I couldn't remember anything after being separated from the spirit. You and your friends were decent enough to explain how I had ended up in Egypt with a gnawing hunger and the Millennium Ring missing, although you seemed reluctant to describe 'him' in more detail…"

 

_Bakura slowly woke from his dreamless sleep and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was lying in a simple bed in a small room. His black traveling coat was hanging on the back of a small wooden chair that faced his bed. Faintly, he could hear the sound of the ocean coming from the circular window on the opposite wall and as his senses became more aware, he realized that the room seemed to be tipping back and forth slightly, rocking with the sea. He leaned against the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to think of how he might have gotten here. There had been a strange voice calling him, and suddenly he had seen his friends standing in some sort of underground room. What else was there…Just then, a soft knock came from the door._

_"Come in," he called instinctively. He breathed a sigh of relief when Yugi entered, followed by Joey and Teá._

_"Good, you're awake," Yugi said, striding towards the bed. He sat down in the chair and faced Bakura. Joey and Teá came to stand on either side of Yugi. "How are you feeling?"Teá asked._

_"Alright, I suppose," Bakura answered He furrowed his brows a moment. "Confused, mostly. Where am I?"_

_"It's ok, Bakura," Yugi assured him. "We're going to explain this whole thing to you."_

_"Sit tight," Joey said, winking. "This might take a while."_

_They told Bakura everything, about the Pharaoh, the Millennium Items, the God Cards. The Pharaoh even came out to prove that he existed within Yugi. They explained why they were on the boat and where they were going._

_"But how did I get here?" Bakura asked. Yugi's eyes shifted nervously. This seemed to be the topic he was most uncomfortable to discuss._

_"Uh, do you remember the evil spirit from the Millennium Ring that tried to kill us when we were at Duelist Kingdom?"_

_"Faintly…" Bakura answered, furrowing his brow in thought. The whole experience at Duelist Kingdom was a blur to him._

_"Well, uh, it seems like the spirit came back and took control of your body again," Yugi explained. "He followed us to Egypt to try to destroy the Pharaoh once and for all."_

_"Oh no," Bakura breathed softly, his eyes widening. He looked down at his hands and turned them over a few times. He felt like himself now, but all the same, he couldn't help feeling sick and violated. He swallowed dryly._

_"Don't worry, Bakura," Teá reassured him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting her hands over one of his. "The Pharaoh got rid of him for good this time. He won't come back, we promise."_

 

"Your intent, understandably, was to alleviate my fears and help me to move on after my experiences. You never mentioned that the spirit had been living in my soul for much longer than those two instances. There had been years of unbroken contact that you didn't feel I should know about." Bakura gripped the handle of his teacup tighter as he said this and stared at Yugi intensely. "I can't blame you for trying to shield me, but all the same, it made what happened afterwards much harder to take."

Yugi squirmed slightly in his chair as Bakura continued to stare coldly at him. "Nothing significant happened when the Pharaoh was laid to rest. I was just as happy as the rest of your friends when you won the duel ritual. On the way back, my chest started feeling a bit heavy and made it a little harder to breath, but I assumed it was because I had eaten too much and the heartburn had just settled in. The spirit had almost starved me to death while he had been in control, I'm sure you remember."

Bakura finally broke eye contact with his prisoner long enough to put his cup and saucer back on the box beside him. "It was only when I had gotten back to my little apartment that the nightmares started."

 

_He had never seen this place before, and yet it felt very familiar and inviting to him. The pale blue walls shone with a light of their own as he looked around the tiny, square room. He was sitting at the head of a luxurious dining room table laden with delicate white china. Curiously, he peaked into the sugar bowl. Nothing. There was a desk sitting against the wall beside him, neatly covered with books and papers. Getting up from the table, he took one of the larger books from the top of a pile and flipped through it. 'Chapter 6, Architecture of Victorian England' it read on the top of the page. A beautiful line-drawing of a cathedral decorated the opposite page. Although he would love to continue reading, there was another side of the room he had not yet explored. He put the book down._

_In the next corner, he found a strange altar build into a small triangular platform on the ground. Deformed, half-melted candles stood in a circle around a large star carved carefully in the dark wood. Little bowls and bottles littered the outer corners of the platform, filled with unknown liquids and dried herbs. He picked up a small vial and examined its contents. Crushed rosemary, he believed, sniffing the top curiously._

_After looking up from the altar, he noticed that there was a simple wooden door in the wall beside it. In the spirit of discovery, Bakura reached for the brass handle, wondering what other odd delights awaited him beyond it. However, as he futilely twisted the knob a few times, he realized that it was locked. For some reason, this upset him greatly and he began to twist the handle more forcibly, a cold sweat starting to prickle down his neck. He pounded on the door, yelling for someone, anyone, to let him out. No one came. At last, his energy spent, he backed up into the desk chair, breathing heavily. His eyes flittered around the now constricting room, fearing that the walls were closing in on him. Suddenly, the door swung open wildly and slammed into the wall. He jumped up in fright._

_He saw himself in the threshold, smirking at him with glinting brown eyes. But it wasn't him at all. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as the 'young man' strode towards him slowly, like a prowling cat._

_"Hello," the intruder greeted, his voice deeper, more demeaning than his own. "Shall I call you 'landlord'?" He stood inches from Bakura now, staring mockingly at him. As quick as lightning, he took Bakura's chin between his fingers and examined his face. "You'll do nicely," he mused. Bakura felt his knees shake violently as he weakly lowered himself back onto the chair. The man who resembled him smiled wickedly._

_"Interesting set up you have in here," he commented, walking a few steps around the small room. The way he surveyed everything was not unlike the way one would look around a room when house hunting. "I see you have a bit of interest in the occult. Good." Again, he smiled, showing perfect, ghostly white teeth. Bakura didn't answer. "Shame about the rest," he continued, as if commenting on a discolored patch on the ceiling. He walked next to the table and picked up a delicate plate, turning it over in his hands with disgust._

_"D-don't touch that!"Bakura heard himself say. In a heartbeat, the intruder was back in his face, scowling at him. "Such terrible manners," he spat. "You don't even know how to treat a guest properly. I think a lesson needs to be taught." He held up the plate in his hand, making sure Bakura could see it. With a malicious glint in his eye, he let go._

_Bakura's heart seemed to burst as it crashed into the hard wooden floor and shattered. He clutched at his chest and started breathing heavily, gasping for air. The intruder pulled at his hair, making him look into the face that resembled his own. "Yes…" he hissed, smiling again. "You'll make a fine host…"_

 

"Night after night, I dreamed of that small room in my soul and each time, that 'parasite' came, tortured me, making me watch as he destroyed my precious objects. Tea cups, chairs, books. All of it was trash to him. He delighted in watching me in pain as he tore page after page out of every book and crumpled it in his hands." Yugi watched terrified as Bakura clenched his fists, staring intently at him. After a moment, however, he seemed to calm down.

"But they were just nightmares," Bakura continued. "Or so I reminded myself every morning. At first, I thought I was just fixating on the spirit. I was still guilty about allowing him to control my body and that was just my subconscious punishing me. Eventually, however, I came to realize that these 'nightmares' didn't follow the normal dream pattern. I didn't repeat the same horrific experience over and over again like in other dreams. This nightmare had a story, a plot line, if you will, and each night was like a new chapter. But I never thought for a moment that these events had actually occurred, that is, until I touched the carving knife…"

 

_"Yes, thank you," Bakura said, closing the front door. He smiled down at the large ham he now held in his hands. The family down the hall, knowing that he lived alone, had been kind enough to cook him something for dinner. "I'm sure you get tired of your own cooking," the wife had commented, laughing. "But if you want the recipe for yourself later, just ask, ok?"_

_Bakura placed the foil tray on the small table in the kitchen and bent over it, smelling its sweet aroma. It certainly was nice to have such good neighbors. Walking towards the counter, he reached for the knife stand. It was still a little early for dinner, but he just wanted a taste while it was still warm. He hesitated for a moment, his hand hovering over the handles. Which knife was right for the job? He rarely used anything other than a butter knife, so he wasn't sure. At last he grabbed the wooden handle of the serrated carving knife and turned back towards the ham but suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his body for an instant and he grimaced quietly. Confused, he glanced at the knife and what he saw almost caused him to drop it._

_The knife was covered in crimson blood. Sickened, Bakura watched as a few drops fell to the floor with a small splat. His eyes grew wider and his breathing more heavy. Terrified, he looked down and noticed that his clothes we also splattered with the evil liquid. He stared, horrified at his other hand, not wanting to believe that it too was stained with blood. Suddenly, another shock of pain traveled up his body, greater than the first, which caused him to cry out and drop the blood-covered knife. He heard it clatter to the floor as he fell to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, the blinding pain pounding in his head._

_"What's….happening…to me?" he managed to murmur before the pain escalated once more and he collapsed in a pool of blood._

 

Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his armchair. Bakura was continuing to glare darkly at a far-off corner of the chilly room, as he had been doing while he was telling his disturbing tale. Suddenly, Yugi's chair squeaked loudly from his squirming and Bakura snapped his dark brown eyes back to him.

"Squeamish?" he asked, smirking. Yugi just started at him, too terrified to answer. Bakura chuckled deeply. "But we're just getting to the best part!" he said with a dark playfulness. "So pay attention!"

He flashed Yugi a malicious smile before continuing. "When I woke, the blood was gone and I remembered everything. Everything. The nightmares became clearer to me. I had been trapped in that suffocating little soul room for years on end as the spirit took over my body and my life. There was only one instance in which I took control again…"

 

_Bakura smiled down at the off-white powder in the little black bowl as he flexed his sore hand slowly. It had taken a long time to grind the mouse's skull with only a mortar and pistol but he had finally done it. Carefully, he poured the bowl onto the small ceramic plate in the center of the altar with the rest of the ingredients. Looking back at the large book laying open beside him, he read through the steps again. If this works, he'll be able to get rid of the spirit and get his body back. His heart pounded in his chest as he lit a match and let it fall onto the pile of ingredients. It immediately took flame and started to smoke. After a few moments, all that remained were dark ashes. As the last ember died, Bakura heard a click as the wooden door to his soul room unlocked. His excitement growing, he pounced at the door and renched it open._

_He was greeted by a dark stone hallway, lit only by torches on the wall. Cautiously, he began walking down it, hoping that this was the way to his body. He caught glimpses of hieroglyphics on the walls. The paintings seemed to come alive in the flickering light despite being thousands of years old. He was just starting to wonder when the hallway would end when a flash of light pierced the dark and surrounded him. He closed his eyes to escape the glaring white light and for a moment he felt weightless._

_He woke in bed. His bed. As his drowsiness lifted, he smiled triumphantly, feeling the softness of his comforter. Getting out of bed, he looked around his room, loving every inch of it. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming seemingly from nowhere._

_"You can't evict me just yet, landlord'" it hissed at him. "My plan is coming together at last!" Bakura started trembling involuntarily. The spirit was still here? But how?_

_"L-leave me alone!" Bakura screamed, making a break for the door. "Go away!" He scrambled out of the apartment and bolted down the several flights of stairs it took to reach the lobby, praying that the spirit wouldn't follow. With a sickening feeling in his stomach, he heard the spirit laugh darkly from the sky as he ran from the apartment building and down the street, proving that his prayers were useless._

_"You can't hide from me, landlord!"_

_Maybe the spirit was right…How could he hide from a disembodied voice? Suddenly, he was struck with inspiration. The church! Of course! With renewed determination, Bakura dashed across the street and through an ally. He ran as fast as he could, fearing that if he slowed for even an instant, the spirit would have him under his control once more. At last, he saw the steeple of the old church and exhausted, he burst through the double doors. He should be safe in here…Once again, he was proven wrong as candles in the church began to flicker to life on their own and a deep malicious laugh started to reverberate around him._

_"What do you want with me?" he pleaded hysterically._

_"You're a vital part of my plan," the spirit replied. "Even a pathetic human like you has his place in the grand scheme of things. You are, of course, the vessel that allows me to exist in this world. And we have a mission to complete before sun rise."_

_"You can't force me!" he screamed back._

_"I think you'll find that as long as you wear that pendent around your neck, I will always find a way back. Now, join with me!"_

_"Never!" Bakura squeezed his eyes shut, his momentary fit of bravery spent._

_"Do not take me lightly, you miserable human!" The spirit's voice seemed to shake the air itself. With a great clash, all the stained-glass windows of the church shattered in unison and with dread, Bakura realized he no longer had control of his body. His muscles tensed and his head began to pound with excruciating pain, causing him to cry out._

_"Soon Pharaoh, we will begin the greatest Shadow Game the likes of which the darkness has never seen before! Nothing can stop me!"_

_The spirit's voice began to laugh. It echoed across the walls of the church and made the hairs on the back of his neck to prickle. As Bakura started to black out, he realized with a twist in his stomach that his body too was laughing, laughing with the spirit in his own voice. Ashamed, he fell into total darkness yet again._


End file.
